


The Black Sheep Painted White

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Challenge 76: Lost Causes. Set during the Time War. References multiple Classic Who eras.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Black Sheep Painted White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 76: Lost Causes. Set during the Time War. References multiple Classic Who eras.

After his stint stranded on Earth in his third body had ended, he’d thought the Time Lords had given up on him, figuring there was no changing him. Then he’d been called back to trial and put through another regeneration. He realised he was still the black sheep, but they were willing to try painting him white when they saw fit.

So he wasn’t surprised they’d called him back to Gallifrey with the rumblings of a War spreading. It suited them to make an effort with him again, and yet again he’d come running. He really should stop doing that.


End file.
